


Chill

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you taste the chill of the rain on someone's lips?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Chill  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Riku and Roxas are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

He was so light. It wasn't anything to carry him like I was carrying a bride over the threshold. I didn't remember Sora being that light. Did this boy eat? Did nobodies have to eat?

I shook my head, raising a hand to open a portal of darkness. As it opened, I looked at his face, noticing the raindrops that had caught on his lips. They weren't blue, so he would be waking up after a little while. Wouldn't do to underestimate my new strength and accidentally kill the boy I was trying to save.

I couldn't help myself as I leaned my face down to touch my lips to his. They weren't warm, had a bit of a chill to them. Probably from the cool rain. They were soft, too, but that wouldn't matter once he was back where he belonged.

As I walked through the portal of darkness, I couldn't shake the chill that was left on my lips.


End file.
